The Fictional Jumper
by Samissica
Summary: What if you could not just jump from place to place but also into fictional worlds?
1. Intro

Note: All ideas/characters belong to the movie creators of Jumper and the author.

The Fictional Jumper 

Intro:

Author Note: This just how I thought of this. The next chapter will start the actual story line.

Well first of all, I loved the Jumper movie and books. I always thought that the idea of teleporting would be fun. Well as I was wondering all the different places you could jump to, I thought what if you could jump into other fictional worlds. Well then I thought of all the different books I would like to jump into and how I would play a role in changing the story to become the outcome I want. You could change it by bringing in different tools, food and weapons. How much fun could you with a story that when you got hurt, scared or the idea doesn't work you could jump out of it and then start over. I would love to have that ability. Well the next chapter will have the beginning of the story.

Another Note: I really need a better title than "The Fiction Jumper". Please I really need help with this. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Any ideas belong to the movie creators and author of Jumper. I will not the other author at the end as not to spoil any detail.

The Fictional Jumper: 

Chapter 1

My name is Maria, I am eleven years old and live in Ellsworth, Maine. I live my mother, Katherine and Father, David. We live on the end of Sherry Street in an old Inn that my parents converted into a home/flower shop. That was what my life was written like until I became a received the odd gift of Jumping. Once that happened my life changed. But how did it start, it started on a normal Sunday in September of last year.

"Maria, you still have to put away the dishes." My mother, Katherine hollered from downstairs.

"I will in just a minute, just let me finish this chapter!" I hollered back. I was reading Dealing with Dragons (Enchanted Forest Chronicles Series #1) by Patricia C. Wrede. I liked reading all types of fictional books, from dragons to vampires and murders to romance, nothing could interrupt me when reading except my parents.

I had just started reading the part were she is being interviewed by the dragons to see wither one would take her as maid so she would not have to marry her fiancée. Just as I got to the part when Kazul, a very powerful dragon, chose Cimorene as her princess maid, it happened. A lapse in time and then I found my self in front of the dragon Kazul, I didn't now what happened next but I was in my room again and my mother was pale white.

"Honey, were did you go…", my father said as he came into my room. "Honey what's the matter?"

"I came upstairs to remind Maria to put the dishes away, and then I she wasn't in here.." she said slowly and almost to her self. "And then out of no where she popped out of existence."

"What do you mean?" my father said carefully as not upset my mother any more. "She came out of no where?"

My mother snapped, "I mean she wasn't here for a minute and then a second later she was in the room without moving."

No one had notice my absence in the conversation. I sat in my bean bag, a little scared and confused. It was like I had been put in the story. No one can do that. It is unnatural, it probably just because I closed my eyes for a minute and fell asleep. It was a dream and that was it, I thought over and over. Just a dream.

"Sweety, are you okay?" My father was sitting next to me.

I hadn't noticed he had moved. "I think so…" I thought for a minute, "What happened? One minute I am here reading and the next I am standing in front of the dragon in book."

"I don't know." he said slowly again choosing his words carefully, "Your mother says for a second you weren't in the room and then you were. Like you came out of thin air."

My mother came near me slowly and said, "Have you done this before?"

"No" I responded. Never. And hope never again.

"What were you doing when you did that thing and what happened when you did?" she asked.

"Reading the book, Dealing with Dragons." I responded again. "And then it felt like I was in the story. Then I was back again."

That was how it happened the first time. After I while I and my parents realized I could jump into fictional places. My parents became much more restricted on my reading materials, but still I sneaked a few "bad" books here and there. I also could jump into the movies we watched. I could jump around the world. It was fun. It was unlimited. After a few years after I got my gift of Jumping, people started coming by looking. That day tragedy struck my home. And my life changed from the safe and fun 11 year old, to convict 16 year old.


End file.
